


Farting Pokegirls In Jeans

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Jeans, Pants, Pants Pooping, Tight Pants, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Pokemon's Farting Bianca, Dawn, and Iris farted loudly all together in their crapped jeans while being in the far off wilderness of the Unova region towards the west, trying to see who took the biggest gassy dump in their pooped pants as they have scared off all the wild Pokémon with their farting and pooping.

"Peeyew! Man our farting stink!" Bianca giggled as she had one of her hands close to her mouth, fanning the air with her other hand from her bassy farts that made her shit her pants.

"Our fart gas may leave a stench, but at least when I fart it's nice and loud!" Dawn complimented as she had her arms wrapped around her knees, constantly puffing up her pooped jeans with her deep pitched farts as she enjoyed every thunderous toot she ripped.

"Ha... look who's talking, big butt! Your farts smell the worst!" Iris laughed as she had her hands on her knees, pooting out bubbly farts as she smiled at her enormous brown stain on her smelly pants, crapping the most of the three flatulent girls.


End file.
